


青空的纪念日

by frogko



Category: fadoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: 郷デク，自汉化内容略黑，幅蟹太太设定下的大哥组





	青空的纪念日

青空的纪念日（r-18）  
原作者：「毎朝うるせえよ警報かよ」  
p站id=8867705  
-郷デク

　

 

 

有好多好多的孩子。

“哇啊。”

前面是孩子，左边是孩子，右边也是孩子。  
面前的每个孩子都长着完全相同的脸，与海云和出久很像。  
我以为见过他们俩小时候的样子。

“好可爱啊~！”

我把手伸向一个绿色头发的孩子，他并没有讨厌被我触碰的样子，顺从地让我抚摸头部  
我明白了，小脑袋用我那手掌就可以包裹起来程度得小，那孩子也高兴地笑了

“请摸摸我。”  
“请再多抚摸一下吧。”

他们用一种孩子气的声音，尖细的，不太能清楚地讲话的声音，表达着喜欢。  
这些孩子似乎很喜欢我，我也不知道为什么。  
我抚摸了其中一个孩子的头，其他的孩子都求我抚摸他们的头。

啊，真的所有的人都是一样的面孔，他们大概都是同龄，一定是兄弟吧  
我还以为只有五个孩子或六个孩子，怎么也不会想到有这么多小孩子，到底是有几个孩子呢，所以姑且问了一下――

“顺便问一下，你们一共有几个人啊？都是从哪里来的啊？ ”

那些在用手挡着脸，眯缝着眼睛的孩子，此时正直勾勾地看着我。

“要是妈妈是女孩子的话，那我们都是你生的哦。”

那一双双眼睛都是红色的。

 

 

“呕……”

我吐了  
久违地看到了自己吃的东西，  
这是第一次，  
最后一次吐出来还是我穿衬衫的时候，  
能够吐真好啊，  
因为被打得吐了，  
因为被踢得吐了，  
因为被吓得吐了，  
因为很恶心就吐了，因为想吐就吐了，  
即使不想吐也吐了，  
含着血也吐出来了，  
有时候叫得太多，喉咙坏掉了，声音也变得不对劲。  
如果没有办法吐，我通常就会强迫着给自己灌酒。  
我觉得只要能够让自己吐就好了。

“唔。”

要是连吐都吐不出来，想一下就觉得好难受啊――  
可是，我一直都很难受。

 

―――――――――――――――――――――― 

 

绿谷一家生活在普通住宅区的一套房子里，轟郷轻快地前进，轟郷很小的时候就记得，他们一家一直住在这条通道的尽头。自从绿谷家最小的弟弟出生后，户口本内容至少有十五年没有变化了，表格上始终写了五个人的名字，但是轟郷知道，今天除了那一个人以外，所有人都不在家。

表格的户主是一家顶梁柱的父亲绿谷久，但是因为他在国外工作，所以几乎不在家里。 身为全职主妇的母亲引子，为了儿子们的饮食，一边走一边确认写着超市的大甩卖时间的纸条，两个弟弟在学校训练受了伤，如果不待在医院的床上的话，下周就不能正常地去学校。也就是说，在今天这个美好的日子里，担心的“障碍”都出门了。 无论怎么想，都是上帝一定在保佑着自己和绿谷两个人的关系吧。 轟郷一边眯着他上翘的眼睛，一边用未经许可私自制作的解锁器，很轻松地就闯入了绿谷家中。

“绿谷。”

“喀嚓”一声，轟郷刚把大门锁上，就开始不由自主地喊起绿谷的名字， 他的声音拔高，虽说觉得很丢脸，但是停不下来。

“绿谷，绿谷~！”

绿谷デク，是绿谷夫妇的长子，和轟郷是同年，是轟郷在心中十分喜欢、喜欢到无可奈何的地步，并且长期憧憬妄想的对象。他们从幼儿园开始，小学、国中、一直到高中都在一起，但是两个人的关系中途恶化了。 但轟郷那种因为一点小触碰就喜欢到心脏加速的感觉依然保持着，成为社会人后，轟郷也不断创造和绿谷接触的机会，结果只要见到就会被揍到血流不止。

但是对于轟郷来说，拳打脚踢是绿谷对他爱情的表现。 昏暗的走廊的尽头是上锁的房间，上一边呼唤着他的名字一边前进。 走在短距离的走廊上，轟郷的长腿很快就到了目标房间，轟郷小心翼翼地站在门前。

抑制住涌向胸口的高扬情绪， 这是几年来首次进入半径三米以内没有被袭击的尝试，不过今天打开房间的门，肯定也会在那个瞬间被绿谷擅长的泰瑟击中吧。轟郷对他的话语和枪口都很愉快，兴奋得想尽力控制住想尖叫的喉咙而身体发抖，手放在冰冷的门把手上。

“绿、谷！！！”

“吱嘎”的细微而尖锐的声音，在昏暗的房间里诞生消失了， 就像气氛安逸的恐怖电影一样，轟郷从打开了一条门缝的房间里往里面看，但是没有任何攻击或者怒吼降临在轟郷头上。

那个，真是奇怪。 我知道家人出去了，不知道是不是绿谷他也去了什么地方。 调研准备工作做得不够，作为职业英雄，轟郷为此感到羞耻。  
真可惜，窗帘被关上了，所以也不能很好地把握房间的情况，总之先握紧扭动门把手――

那一瞬间，轟郷闻到了记忆中的刺激气性味。

“绿谷！ ”

门被猛地被打开，刺鼻的味道与醋类似，也含有少量腐坏食物的气味，像陈旧淀积的空气一样污浊――这是人类呕吐物的臭味。  
他出什么事了？！ 在昏暗的房间里马上确认，没有绿谷的身影，也没有别的人在。 出入口除了被窗帘蒙上的窗户以外，只有对轟郷敞开的门，如果发生了什么事，罪犯的入侵路径除了锁着的大门以外，还有潜伏在房间里的可能性。

但是考虑到这一点时，轟郷立刻驳回了之前列出的全部可能性。为了掌握房间具体情况，迅速转动的红眼睛在睡乱的床上停下来锁定。那里有用被子做成的，每个成年人都可以钻进去的鼓起空间。不知为什么，只是凭这点，轟郷就确信鼓起的空间是绿谷。 当然也不会放松警惕，向着床边悄悄地靠近。

(捉迷藏，怎么像小时候玩的游戏啊)

小孩子的捉迷藏根本是无稽之谈，没想到自己抱有这样的幻想。 床上是用柔软的被子做成的鼓起，枕头附近――这种臭味的来源呕吐物形成绚丽的斑点，可以看出事情发生时，绿谷是刚刚起床时的状态。

鼓起从大小来看就是大人坐起来躲在被子里的形状。 肯定不是个孩子，只能是成年男性在里面，房间里的空气太躁热了。轟郷抓住那团被子的边缘部分，把被子掀起来，虽然有抵抗，但并不是那么激烈不成阻碍，轟郷终于找到了自己想找的人。

“……”

但那不是绿谷。  
　  
“デク”

轟郷呼唤他的名字。 没有回答，取而代之的是把周围的声音都放大的呼吸声。浅而快的呼吸发出声音进行。 只有左脸颊上浮着雀斑的脸上，汗珠形成大颗粒。 干涩的嘴唇的边缘有污垢。 显示出不是正常的精神状态的那些中最明显着的是他正看轟郷的眼睛。

实际上，那原来是一双美丽的绿色眼睛， 然而现在瞳孔诡异地扩大，几乎成全变黑的圆圈，一边小幅眨动一边凝视着轟郷。轟郷也默默地看着他，因为知道如果伸出手触摸或打招呼的话，绿谷的条件反射机制会轰鸣作响，所以视线的高度一样，从正面注视着他。不久，デク呼吸加快，状态开始恶化，身体开始发抖，汗水在皮肤上划出弧度，最后变成了雾。

他一个接一个地向恶化的方向走去的样子，轟郷对不起的事情已经真的很有意思，实在受不了。

让他这样做的是轟郷。 现在觉得做了坏事，也在反省，但是因为自己的原因而作出某种反应的他很可爱，让人受不了。 我自己觉得，即使那是给他不可推卸的痛苦，也是很高兴的，从根本上来说是一次难以磨灭的碎屑。

现在想起来自己当时就是恋爱了，对象是有点幼稚的，有点过分地在拼命努力的“デク”。

在这个时代，在这个拥有各自不同的“个性”特征的世界，“デク”具有名为“无个性”的个性――也就是“无能力”，尽管如此，在日常生活中可以不使用那样的东西过日子的人很多，但是“デク”他所憧憬的是成为一个不拥有个性的英雄。

也许正因为未曾拥有不被认可，才更憧憬吧。 努力学习的“デク”朝着梦想，拼命锻炼他的身体，研究各种各样的个性，学业方面也很优秀。

デク在性格方面很可爱，因为是无个性，为了不被愚弄而表现得很强势，对于个性特征我更有可能这样说的结局，那种强势在轟郷看起来――

非常可爱。  
很可爱，真的很可爱。

所以在中学的时候，和当时的伙伴几个人一起，强奸了“他”。

在认识到这是件坏事之前，轟郷真的很愉快。 夺走他人珍视的东西的事情真的让人感到可怕的愉快。 所以轟郷最初从无个性的他那里掠夺了同情（绿谷原来想要保护“弱者”轟郷），夺走了关心，然后夺走了他的身体。轟郷把绿谷试图抵抗的双手向后扭，再捆起来。 绿谷拼命求助的话语撕心裂肺想传达什么，最终都失去意义。

最让绿谷绝望的是，他拼命想要得到肯定的的那种无个性，最终剥夺了他一直以来塑造出的强势的性格，和身体最基本的自由，一切都染上了恐怖的色彩。

轟郷总是观察他的一举一动，绿谷喜欢把“救命”、“不要”这类词语换成“讨厌”、“疼”，打一拳让就能他哑口无言，真是太开心了。 每次伤害绿谷的身体时都会留下印记，轟郷很高兴，看到绿谷什么都做不了，总是哭着说“已经不行了，饶了我吧。”的脸真的很兴奋， 让他勉强说些自己想听的话，让人感到很满足。 性本身感觉就很好，所以在各种各样的地方做了很多这样的事情，绿谷他被做了好几次都不习惯，总是很辛苦的样子。 结果明白暴力是最快乐的事情之后，就在这方面用尽心思，这是一段“愉快”的时光。

轟郷现在想起来，也会心脏砰砰跳，所以当时的自己一定对绿谷着有可怕的执着， 因此，被反复操弄折磨的“デク”一下子坏掉了。 虽然没有崩溃掉，但总之“デク”不能作为一个正常的人来生活了，现在的是超人“绿谷”在代替他活下去。

“绿谷”讲对伤害自己的主犯轟郷的负面感情当做粮食，锻炼自己，以无个性的身份成为憧憬的英雄。 变得很强，动作也很快。与此同时，长大成人后的轟郷，终于认识到了和自己恋爱感情相重叠犯下的罪过，他心甘情愿地接受绿谷对自己的拳打脚踢，作为最基本的赔偿。

但是即使努力去忏悔，“デク”还是像轟郷彻底杀死了一样， 只有在不安定的时候才出来的“デク”，精神总是很不好，会因为轟郷呼吸过速，直到昏厥的那一瞬间，都紧紧盯着轟郷，痛苦煎熬。

“他”两个人都很可怜。 但想到这一切都是因为自己，轟郷就兴奋得皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“デク。”

只要一叫他的名字就会加速呼吸，过度紧张。轟郷知道和他搭话或者肢体接触都会加快恶化的速度，但他自己也不知道样的恶化对于デク来说是解脱还是痛苦。

“呐，”

 

绿谷快到极限的两只眼睛快速眨动， 虽然痛苦不已，但目光却  
不能移开，是因为在那个时期只要将视线背离轟郷就会受到伤害，身体上的伤痛还清楚地记得――那是为了让周围的人记住是谁在和“你”做爱。 并且记住“你”被侵犯时是什么样子。

 

“笑。”

话语刚落，一直持续在房间内粗重的呼吸声渐渐地停止了。 这一次，就连这么诱人的气息都停止了，房间里也变得寂静了，尽管如此，“デク”的双眼依然是独属于轟郷一个人的东西，目不转睛地盯着轟郷笑。

“笑啊。”

接着，轟郷笑了起来，绿谷的脸部肌肉就开始痉挛。 不是一般意义上的肌肉痉挛， 紧闭的薄嘴唇渐渐张开，嘴角也渐渐上扬。

轟郷最喜欢“他”的笑脸，也许就是因为那不畏逆境，爽朗的笑容就是让轟郷发觉到绿谷可的爱之处的契机吧。 曾经发现绿谷开始变得笑不出来的时候，就会说同样的话，想逼迫他笑，仅此而已。

“デク”将努力作出的表情展示给轟郷――嘴正好呈半圆的弓张月形，但是扭曲得很厉害，睁大的双眼在睫毛外溢出泪水的痕迹，和那时候自以为可爱的笑容完全不一样，这是一种无比扭曲的表情。 但是デク知道轟郷会称赞自己的笑容，所以在开口之前，“他”就会闭上双眼，切断意识和这个世界的联系，每次都是这样。

 

“你就那么不想靠近我吗？”

即将失去意识的“他”在倒下之前，也不会选择倒向轟郷。 反正不知道，轟郷把失去平衡的身体拉到自己这边，让他可以拥抱绿谷一会儿。就当这是接下来自己帮忙打扫的报酬，虽然说，绿谷会吐大概还是自己的错。

绿谷的额头靠在轟郷的右肩上，鼻子贴着绿谷墨绿色的头发，绿谷是天生的自然卷，即使长长了，也很难凭自己的意愿打理生长，他很是烦恼，但对轟郷来说，却是像充满了魅惑的丝绸织品。在轟郷可以肆意抚摸绿谷身体的时候，都没有做过如此温柔的拥抱。 现在想起来，如果自己当初压制绿谷的手能换成温柔地抚摸，对绿谷吐出辱骂诅咒句子的嘴唇能柔软地吻他的额头，用照相机对绿谷的裸体录像的镜头换成我的眼睛直接盯着他看就好了， 那样的话就不会造成这样的未来。 不是像变成空壳一样的“他”，而是害羞地笑着的“他”可能随时会冲上来抱住自己的胳膊。 对当时的自己来说“他”就是生命的一切。

想这样一直抱他，但在家里人回来之前，必须把房间收拾得像来之前一样，所以轟郷轻轻地把抱着的デク放在一边，为他擦干眼泪，把嘴角弄干净，弄脏的衣服也换掉。 心里有点儿怦怦直跳。 最麻烦的是清理呕吐物。 残余在口中的那些呕吐物，在用手伸进去清理的时候醒来的话会很麻烦，吐出来的呕吐物弄脏的床垫需要更换。说到内心的真实欲望，轟郷其实想把床直接丢了，让绿谷和自己一起睡在他的房间，虽然这不可能。

在脑海里应该做的事和想要做的事激烈地斗争，轟郷先向窗户走去，房间里臭味弥漫，最好换换气。 一拉开窗帘，厚厚的窗帘和窗框上都积满了灰尘，全部散落在地上，必须打扫的地方又增加了。

轟郷没有理睬，直接打开窗户，安装接触不好的窗框发出咯吱咯吱的声音，轟郷看到了框内满是蔚蓝的天空。

“啊”

原本浓厚的白云渐渐分散开来，但阳光依然在上面弹奏着，倒映出耀眼的光芒，它在天空中慢慢游动，日光越明亮，天空的蓝就越浓，在穹顶的笼罩之下，蓝变得无处不在。

轟郷看到这一切，突然想起自己今天为什么来到了“他”身边，轟郷转过头来，在脸色很差，正昏睡的“他”面前跪了下来。  
明明外面那么温暖晴朗，房间里阳光照不到的黑暗角落却冰冷无比。

“呐，绿谷。”

用食指背轻轻抚摸浮起雀斑的左脸颊，没有意识的“他”不可能会回应自己，但是轟郷继续说下去。

“今天是我们第一次做爱的日子。”

面向光明世界，却满是黑暗的房间里，话语轻轻地落下来。  
没有人接受，就这样掉到地板上，悄无声息地就消失了。

 

 

“房间里干干净净的，什么痕迹都没留下。”  
“看起来应该是轟郷先生收拾的。”  
“因为是他自己种下的恶果，所以做这些都是理所当然的……原以为是我之前打扫了呢，反过来又像什么都没有做过似的，真是可怕。”  
“这个样子根本就是犯罪吧。”  
“看样子这家伙完全没死心啊，出久。”  
“话说果然还是换一下玄关的锁钥比较好……”  
“马上就会被解开的，所以我觉得算了吧…”  
“啊”  
“嗯”  
“……”  
“デク先生！ 你总算是醒了啊，那个，早上好啊！ ”  
“运动饮料放在这里了，回来的路上买的，给你。”  
“……”  
“デク，デク，没事吧……？ ”  
“要喝运动饮料吗……？ ”

天空好蓝啊。

“……轟郷。”  
“啊？”  
“嘿。”  
“轟郷，来和我打一架吧。”  
“我明白了。”  
“来吧。”  
“……那走吧。”

“不知道今天你会不会与世长辞呢。”  
“祈祷今天傍晚的新闻中不会出现两个人的名字吧。”

外面的天空很漂亮，像在对我说“过来吧。”  
可是我是个人啊，不是只鸟啊。  
虽然窗户要对我我说“过来吧”，但是我掉下来是会摔死的，  
窗户和人类不同，  
因为和人类不同，所以不明白这些。  
青蓝色的天空，我现在也对此恐惧到无可奈何。

end.


End file.
